Sting for Sting
by Wiccacow
Summary: Vriska and Sollux are crewmates on a pirateship, and they decide to get busy. That simple. Vriska/Sollux, One shot, LEMON WARNING (Meaning explicit sexual content)


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Homestuck or its characters. Copyright Andrew Hussie bro.**

Rated: M

Pairing: Vriska / Sollux (aka 8um8le8iitch)

Additional notes: This fanfiction arose out of a roleplay chat, which involves Sollux and Vriska being shipmates on a pirate crew.

**WARNING: LEMON (meaning explicit sexual content)  
Also, it's not tentabulge.**

Edit: Added some words and fixed some formating issues

* * *

It twas the night after the crew had raided the temple, and the night after Vriska had both gone into Sollux's arms and left them. The idea of lying there all night when there was no chance of sleep in her future was suffocating, so she had quietly slipped out, mingled with the crew, and spent the rest of the night hidden in the brig. She had spent many a night there, but she especially needed that escape now. If she was going to be involved with Sollux, could she keep coming back here every night? She doubted it. Unless she told him about this treasure of hers she had hidden away, but uncertainty clouded her mind.

She was walking back to her cabin, where she had told Sollux to meet her. There was a dull ache in her chest where minotaur had been slain with its own axe while she had used her mind control to hold him in place, though she knew there was no real damage; just a psychic throwback. She didn't doubt Sollux still felt bad for that, the dolt. He would have hesitated if she had told him what would happen, she had said. And despite his request, she made no promise to inform him of such dangers in the future. That was Vriska's business.

Her long, sleepless night in the brig had allowed her time to think, and she decided she had nothing to lose by investing in Sollux. She could dump him later if it didn't suit her tastes, much like she had decided when she had recruited him to her secret plans to mutiny. One day.

So there he was, sitting on the edge of her bed with that silly grin on his face. He leaned back casually, probably eyeing her up and down. Vriska didn't know if he actually was or not, too preoccupied with watching his movements, the subtle muscles beneath his skin contracting and relaxing. He certainly was more physically attractive than any of the other trolls on the ship. Those trolls... so o8noxious.

"2o, what diid you want two talk about?" he asked, that grin turning into a smirk.

Vriska didn't say anything, but she did smile. Instead of speaking she slunk forward, bringing her legs up on the bed on either side of Sollux and placed herself in his lap. His eyebrows raised, but he offered no complaint as he placed his hands on her hips to steady her there. "contiinuiing from last niight, are we?" he teased, giving her a little squeeze.

Vriska grinned, leaning forward and teasing the tender skin of his neck with her teeth, feeling his pulse just below the surface. If she truly wanted to, she could end his life right then. Instead, she traversed down to his collar bone, biting down a little harder. The other psychic made a little noise in response, but he still didn't object. He obviously knew what was going on.

Suddenly, she pushed him down onto the bed, crawling over him, attacking behind his ear, his jawline, before navigating to his lips. She brushed fangs with him, flicking her tongue over one of his. They made him look so much more... intimidating. But not enough to pose a threat to her. Really, it was his own brand of psychic powers she concerned herself with.

Not worried. Not scared about. Just concerned. Vriska was never scared. _Never_.

She felt his fingers brush through her hair, hooking around the side of her face as the other hand stroked her side. Leaning in for a prolonged kiss, Vriska found herself glad she didn't have to use her powers on him to make him do things. Even those before who had willingly come to her bed had been so clumsy that she had basically just re-purposed them. The extra effort of keeping that up made bedroom antics not as fun.

Though that didn't mean she wasn't going to still use those powers on him.

The spiderbitch clutched at his chest, deepening the kiss, tasting his sweet mouth while allowing him a taste of her own sickly sweetness. She was told once that kissing her was like sticking your head in the jaws of a crocodrake. And yet this little bumblebee dared to match her, sting for sting. It was exhilarating.

It wasn't long before she was shaking with want, desiring that skillful tongue of his to be everywhere on her at once. Quickly she hooked her claws around his belt clasp, fumbling with it in her haste. Eventually Sollux broke off the kissing, laughing a bit as he had to intervene in removing the troublesome belt. Once he did though, he was considerate enough to let her go back to stripping him of his garments, one by one, getting distracted along the way by the insatiable need to ravish each new exposed part of him with her mouth.

The sounds that came from him were delectable, somewhere between prey and a waiting predator. He challenged her while also submitting to her, much like he did their conversations. But this was their first physical conversation, and not everyone spoke the same language in the bedroom. However, they seemed to be countering each other quite well.

Eventually Sollux decided that the Vriska-to-Sollux clothes ratio was too damn high, pushing Vriska's jacket off of her, and, pulling off her shirt, revealing a black, spiderweb-patterned lacy bra. He grinned at that, "how appropriiate. ii liike iit."

"8e careful not to get caught in my web," teased Vriska.

"ii thiink iit's a biit two late for that."

"I suppose it is."

And so they both took care of the other's clothes, though Sollux left the bottom half of Vriska's small clothes on because he liiked iit and found it 2exy. Well, whatever suited him. Vriska found his complete nudity more sexy.

Sollux gently pulled the feminine form further into his lap, his stiffness brushing against her warm thigh, her breath sweet to his senses. With a guiding hand, he pulled Vriska up so that she was higher than him, but still kneeling. That hand rounded itself around her bottom while his other came up and pressed between her shoulder blades, pulling her soft breasts to his face. He glanced up at her deviously curious face before sticking out his tongue, flicking the tip of it over her nipple. She shivered and made a sound that, to him, communicated that she enjoyed it.

That was all the encouragement he needed.

He swirled his slightly forked tongue around the sensitive flesh, pressing the split in his tongue to the nub so that his tongue enveloped both sides of it, slowly moving it up and down. He could tell Vriska was trying to muffle her own sounds, but her breathing told the story well enough. He listened for her breath to quicken, and whenever it did he would focus on repeating what made her react that way.

Eventually she pushed his head away. Or tried to, but he was holding her fast. Her attempts were weak, and her fingers reassigned themselves to entwining themselves in his hair, stroking his horns with contained shivers running up and down her spine. He didn't torture her too long, however, pulling away with a trail of saliva still connecting them in a strange and slightly symbolic way. Before he could say anything about it, Vriska had pounced, pushing her tongue against his with enough force and gusto to force him onto his back on the bed.

He felt her tender digits stroking his inner thigh, gripping the flesh periodically as she subconsciously grinded against him, basically raping his mouth. Not that he minded, so he supposed it wasn't really rape. That wouldn't stop him from teasing her about it later, though.

He felt his face flush as blood rushed to his face and loins simultaneously, Vriska's fingertips now feeling cool in comparison to his heated thighs. He could see it in her eyes that she was taking this into account and slowly, teasingly, inched closer to his impatiently waiting erection.

Well, he wasn't going to give her _all_ of the power here. Before she could ever reach her destination (which was going to take agonizing minutes at the rate she was going), he brushed his fingers against _her_ inner thigh. The young woman froze, and for a second Sollux thought he had made a terrible mistake as she pulled away. But her cheeks were horrendously flushed, and the words she whispered were ones of encouragement, "Keep g8ing."

That was all he needed.

He ran his fingertips ever so lightly across the soft flesh, feeling her pulse quicken against him. She let out a pleasure-laden sigh as he moved them over her covered nether regions, feeling the black lace. It was significantly damp. "2omeone'2 2uper exciited," he teased.

She shot him a weak glare. "Shut uuuuuooooh," she moaned, quickly covering her mouth at the sudden noise that had sprung from it without her bidding; a result of his deft fingers finding her best external spot, obviously. That just made Sollux grin like a madman. She glared harder at him, evidentially not trusting herself to try and repeat the sentiment she had just attempted and failed at.

Not that she was glaring for long. He hooked his digits around the lace, pulling the obstructing black material aside but not bothering with removing it. He slipped his fingers over the warm, wet flesh between her thighs, playing gently with the nub he found there. Extra gently, even, so as not to overwhelm her senses. It was an amateur's mistake, and he was not here to make those mistakes.

She absolutely _squirmed_ against him, unable to keep her mouth near his. Her back arched, and she buried her face in his shoulder to muffle her sounds of base delight as he traced out the alphabet slowly across her quivering sex. Her sharp nails dug into his arms on either side, but he ignored it, even when he was sure she was at the point of drawing blood. That just proved to up his own excitement, and to show it he carefully began to slip one of his fingers inside her…

Only he was stopped, Vriska's hand on his wrist pulling him roughly away. He was about to ask, but then noticed she was removing the lace completely. He tried to help her, but she smacked his hand away. It hurt, but he did not doubt that was how Vriska did things. So he simply watched her pull the last article of clothing off of herself, her gaze on him all the while with those strange but alluring eyes of hers.

Vriska seemed as impatient as he had felt, though he had held back for her sake. Perhaps that had been a small mistake. She grabbed his swollen member firmly, but not unkindly. It surprised him regardless. He was forced to be an onlooker as she tilted her hips up and forward, positioning herself over top of him. She seemed to want to just slam down onto him, but he was nervously glad she didn't; that could have resulted in a very unfortunate injury on his part. Possibly hers too, but in moment under the consideration of survival, one only had time to think about themselves.

Instead, Vriska showed a surprising gentleness, biting her lip as she slowly pressed down, stopping a moment when she felt him enter her. He bore witness as she closed her eyes, tilting her head towards the ceiling. If he had to guess, she was taking a moment to appreciate the sensations. Rather than get more impatient, he decided to do the same.

He could feel the ring of muscle around her entrance contracting and relaxing, as if testing out his member, making sure everything would fit and work. Her inner walls gently brushed the tip of his manhood, and a beautiful warmth flowing from her into him and vice versa. The urge to thrust nagged at him strongly, but he resisted it in favour of the serene moment, which would only last as long as Vriska wanted it to.

Before he knew it, the young woman slowly slid herself down his shaft, taking in all of him. The heat and pleasure was enough to elicit at least a small gasp from him, despite Vriska's slight wincing. She moved slowly, her speed building at a very slow pace. He wasn't sure if it was because it was hurting her, or if she was torturing him purposefully, or something else. Regardless, it was driving him mad, to have her right there, to be doing what they were doing, but to still have to hold back.

As she retracted and pushed down on him particularly hard one time, he felt his resolve fade away. His hands snaked around her and in one smooth motion he flipped their positions. She moved to push him off of her, but his eyes glowed faintly as he utilized his psychic powers, pinning her wrists down, though he replaced that power with his own hands gripping her feminine carpals. She squirmed a little bit, but the sounds she was making, god, the _sounds_! They were low, not very loud, but they were drawn out and absolutely _dripping_ with need. Need that he felt pushed to fulfill, thrusting into her hard. He used his power on her wrists again and his hands to pull Vriska's smooth legs up, gripping the soft flesh as a sort of leverage to move himself deeper into her.

Sollux tried different angles, hovering close to her so as to hear the subtle changes in her vocal inflections, which could be hard to hear over his own heavy panting. It was like using a decoder ring, adjusting his rhythms to elicit the best noises from her throat.

"FUUUUUUUUCK!" she cried quite suddenly, nearly deafening Sollux because of his close proximity. ("ow") Perhaps if he hadn't been holding her wrists down, she could have covered her mouth. But with the way her back was arching so sharply, her mouth and eyes wide open as she let out a long, low 'aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!' to follow made him instantly ignore the ringing in his ears.

He _did _cover her mouth with his in order to muffle the screams as he kept the pace and angle that had caused that sudden outburst, though. (And boy, did having her moan into his mouth make him-)

Her hips grinded against his roughly, her legs wrapping around him in order to force him deeper, _faster_. Placing his thumb lightly on her jugular he found her pulse absolutely _racing_, spiking every now and again when her neck muscles flexed to shape another moan that melted in his mouth. He could feel her pelvic muscles tightening, pulling around his swollen member and sending him waves of pleasure. She was close. So was he.

Not entirely sure what was getting into him he grabbed her roughly, pulling out of her. She made a noise of protest, but he ignored it, flipping her over onto her hand and knees. Or, well, just knees, as he pulled her hands behind her back, pinning both wrists there with one hand. The other hand he placed onto her hip, positioning himself and thrusting quickly back inside her enveloping warmth.

"AaaAAaaAH!~" her voice was unbridled now, with no hands at her disposal or Sollux's mouth to catch them. The hand that was on her hip went to her mouth, his center fingers entering and probing inside but avoiding her fangs, and the spider eagerly licked and sucked them. It muffled her sounds maybe half the time, but he found that cradling her jaw while his fingers probed was a highly new and exciting experience for him.

It became increasingly hard to hold them both more or less upright, his muscles starting to exhaust, which worried him. If he failed now, well, he doubted he could ever look Vriska in the eyes again. Or, at least for a week. But feeling how close they both were he pulled both hands free of her, his mental powers coming into play again to hold her wrists where they were. The young man placed both hands on her hips to give him the best leverage as he slammed into her, again and again, not slowing down for a moment. He felt the heat coiling within him, pulsating in rhythm with his movements and her vocalizations, which he was sure the whole ship could hear but he rightly did not give a damn. " SOLLUUUUUUUUX!"

Her inner walls were practically attempting to hold him in a vice grip, the sweat on Vriska's back causing a sheen that just made the whole scene a perfect picture to him. He pumped into her as hard as he could, and in a great cascade he felt his body convulse at the same time as hers, filling her up with his genetic material to the tune of her practically hoarse voice letting out its last notes of ecstasy.

Sollux naturally let go of Vriska psychically, panting loudly, sweat rolling down his skin. Vriska was in a similar state, though she had leaned forward, her face pressed against a pillow and obscured by her tussled hair. He pulled out slowly, watching as Vriska's opening sealed up, keeping the genetic material for the moment.

Then his behavior dawned on him. He had basically been pushing Vriska, Vriska _Serket,_ around the entire time, using his _powers_ on her even. A knot formed in his gut, the blood draining from his face as he looked to her, though he could not see her face. His jaw flapped open and closed, but no sound escaped. Shit, how was she going to react? Would she kill him? "vrii2ka, ii-" he stopped suddenly, noticing her trembling. That shocked him. Was she crying? Did he just _traumatize_ her? Did he-

Wait.

He leaned closer, listening. The young woman turned her face a bit more towards him, and he saw the gleam off of her fangs.

She was _laughing_.

Why would she-

And then he understood.

Vriska sat up, rubbing her wrists a bit as she grinned a grin that threatened to split her face. "You didn't have to be so _rough_, Sollux!" she teased.

He was floored. She- he- what. "you were u2iing your miind control, weren't you!?"

Tossing her hair over one shoulder she reached out, placing a hot hand on his cooling damp shoulder. "Oh, give yourself a LITTLE credit! I just helped nudge you along. 8esides," she cooed as she slid off the bed, crouching beside it as she reached for something. "I can only control you HALF the time!"

Stunned; the only word for his state as he stared at this terrible, this wonderful bitch before him as she pulled out a red pail from below the bed. She brought it up onto the bed along with her own body, going on her hands and knees overtop of it. The muscles at her entrance relaxed and the resulting mixture of their genetic slurry poured out of her into the bucket below her. The sight was strangely mesmerizing for Sollux, even still ensnared in his mental confusion. Why would she use her control on him? Was she blackmailing him? Was she trying to show him who was boss? Well, he would gladly let her keep that title in the bedroom, but he liked challenging her to it outside of that.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the silky voice beckoning to him. "Think you can help get out the last little 8it, 8umble8ee?"

For some reason, those words reassured him that he was going to remain alive for the next foreseeable while. Using his fingers he prodded her, making sure that he got the remaining material out. The bucket wasn't very full; it would take a lot more copulating to do that. Which he sincerely hoped they would be doing.

After setting the pail back in its place, the two laid themselves under the covers, Vriska curled against him, pressing their naked bodies together. She nuzzled herself into a more comfortable position, and he decided to let out what was on his mind. "why diid you take control of me, instead of ju2t telliing me?"

She looked up at him, using her finger tip to trace nonsensical lines on his chest. She batted her eyelashes, which was disconcerting. "Why would I TELL you what I want when I can SHOW you what I want?"

Their gazes stayed locked for a full, counted five seconds. Then they both laughed loudly, lying their heads back down.

They remained awake for quite a while longer, silence frequently broken by snide comments and suggestions for the future, but ultimately the details didn't matter. As they were falling asleep, he heard her murmur "I told you not to get caught in my we8….."

He supposed she had.

He didn't mind being caught.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
Holy carp it's been a long time!  
Figured instead of making a new account, I'd just keep using this older one.  
Also discovered it's much more fun to write fanfiction for friends than for myself.  
So that's what this is.  
If you didn't guess.**

Because there isn't enough 8um8le8iitch in the world goddamnit.  
Also, one-shots are still my favourite thing in the world.


End file.
